


Stuck with me

by empvthy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Love Confessions, M/M, but not rlly, here I go again with the whump, i still don't know how to tag, implied soulmate stuff, once again Jun is lonely post-grad, or summarize, or title, slight suicidal intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/pseuds/empvthy
Summary: Hiyori couldn't have been more different than him, really, and somehow that worked for the two of them.Because Hiyori was pure light. From his appearance over his voice to his behavior and everything in between, Hiyori radiated nothing but light and warmth. Truly, he was the sun.For Jun, who had been drowning in a mud of darkness for as long as he can remember, the dark substance clinging to him and pulling him back down no matter how hard he tried to get out himself, that light was his saving grace. It felt like Hiyori was the first person in his entire life to notice the lost creature in the mud and then decided to reach out his hand and help Jun escape.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stuck with me

**Author's Note:**

> So...I, who writes like one piece every few months, am back with a SECOND Hiyojun piece mere 5 days after the first one...I don't know how this happened either. I thought I had satisfied my need to explore some Jun angst and Hiyojun but apparently not, so here we are!  
> I hope you enjoy either way!

If anyone saw Hiyori and Jun at surface level, one would come to the conclusion that what they were was merely unit mates with a weird smidge of "spoiled brat and his servant" added for flavor.  
It was one-sided, dysfunctional, and entirely unlike any of these fairytales that people talked of.

What only Jun knew, however, was that it ranged much deeper than that. For him in the very least. Sure, most of the time he would complain about how insanely insufferable Hiyori's behavior was at all times and how much of a hassle it was to keep the guy in check - which wasn't a lie, either - but what he didn't say was that he wanted it that way.

Jun's life was no fairytale, if anything, it was far from it, but the things he felt when his unit mate, ex-roommate, and most importantly _friend_ was around him could have rivaled the magic of such stories.

Hiyori made him feel alive. See, Jun's life was one of darkness. It had always been. Growing up, he had never much been introduced to the concept of affection and love, his only source of understanding would come from people he saw, stories he read and movies he watched, even though when he was small he didn't really understand the kind of situation he had been in.  
His parents hadn't taught him these things. Memories of his mother were few, sometimes he struggled to remember her face at this point, and his father...well. To him, Jun was nothing but a tool to shape and sharpen into the perfect idol, something that could be greater than him even. His father would make him train hard and long with no mercy on the small boy and his little soul. And this was only the start of his lonely existence.

Honestly, he can't remember making a single friend before high school. Ever since elementary school he'd been withdrawn and didn't really talk to anyone beyond what was necessary. He didn't know how to. So he played alone, only rarely in the company of someone else, and even if, it's not like he had the time to deepen any friendships. His father didn't plan for him to have much free time, most of it was dedicated to his training and the times that weren't, he would be too exhausted to do anything but lay in bed and hope that the ache in his chest would subside so that the mere act of breathing would hurt less.

By the time his father's idol career had been ruined and Jun was in middle school, all of this was just amplified. His dad was even more set on making Jun an idol to get revenge on those who had ruined his life and in tandem, the distance between Jun and everyone else grew.

Sometimes he wondered how he made it up to this point at all, when his entire life had been so controlled that it was hardly his own to live. He supposed it was that he didn't know any better.

And then all of this changed when he started at Reimei. While this was also merely an act of his father to use Jun as he pleased, from that point on, he was determined to turn his life around and make it his own. What better opportunity than moving into the dorms of a completely new place where he could start over entirely?

So that's what he did. And it succeeded. Well, mostly, anyway. The shadows of his past still loomed over him and, while there were times where he was ready to leave them behind, there were also times where they threatened to swallow him whole.  
Still, with strength and motivation he didn't know he even possessed, he was determined to fight tooth and nail to rid himself of all the things he'd rather forget.

And then there was Hiyori Tomoe. If you asked him 2 years ago what Jun thought of his eccentric roommate, he would've said that he absolutely despised just how obnoxious he was and that he'd rather have anyone else to share his living space with. Now he would disagree.

Hiyori couldn't have been more different than him, really, and somehow that worked for the two of them.  
Because Hiyori was pure light. From his appearance over his voice to his behavior and everything in between, Hiyori radiated nothing but light and warmth. Truly, he was the sun.  
For Jun, who had been drowning in a mud of darkness for as long as he can remember, the dark substance clinging to him and pulling him back down no matter how hard he tried to get out himself, that light was his saving grace. It felt like Hiyori was the first person in his entire life to notice the lost creature in the mud and then decided to reach out his hand and help Jun escape.

Not so much a fairytale but a newly established idea was the concept of soulmates and all kinds of different ways in which they would be apparent. If it had been a real thing that your entire life is black and white until you see your soulmate for the first time and your life bursts into all the colors imaginable, Jun was certain this was exactly what would have happened to him upon meeting Hiyori. That was what it felt like, anyway.

Not that Jun would ever admit any of this to anyone else. As thoroughly emphasized, he was still a stranger to the concepts of affection and love, so he sure as hell wasn't going to try and articulate any of it, instead settling for sarcasm most of the time and burying such embarrassing thoughts deep inside of him.

Well, he was sure he had missed his chance anyway. Because Hiyori was gone and right before he left, he had made sure to push Jun right back into that awful mud.

Okay, it wasn't exactly as dramatic as that. All that had happened was that the third-years graduated, this including Hiyori, and that he was now a third-year himself, which however meant that he was no longer sharing his living space with the obnoxious Ohii-san and the little stray dog that they decided to keep. He tried to see it in a positive light, that he would have more time to himself now without constantly being bugged or interrupted and maybe even thought he could try to make some new friends, for example with his new roommate.

What he wasn't exactly prepared for was that his closest friend would return - the crippling loneliness that he hadn't felt as strong in years and almost dared to forget about.  
Of course, he still saw Hiyori somewhat frequently, at the very least when they had to practice, and they hung out often whenever Hiyori's schedule allowed for it, but it just wasn't the same. It still left Jun with way too much time with none but himself and his thoughts and, really, those were rarely of the kind sort.  
His new roommate was alright, it wasn't that his new living conditions were awful, but he didn't think he'd befriend the kid much. Oukawa already seemed plenty busy maintaining connections with all kinds of other people, so that was the end of that.

And so he let the darkness swallow him again.

_'But if I die, you'll only go back to a miserable life again, won't you?'_

Ha. For once he had to give Hiyori credit for something, that brat was more perceptive than he let on. Except Hiyori didn't need to die for that, the mere absence of his presence and the lingering fear that they were going to drift apart and that Hiyori was going to abandon him entirely made his stomach twist and turn and a lump grow in his throat.

He desperately tried to swallow it down as his feet carried him through the school halls, up the stairs and ultimately onto the roof terrace. He needed a bit of fresh air, and he quite liked this place.  
Since it was well into the evening, no one else was present, though he wasn't sure whether he considered that good or bad.

Either way, he made his way over to the railing at the edge of the building, resting his crossed arms on the cold metal and staring out into the distance.  
The sky was beginning to be tainted yellow, red and everything in between, it was quite the beautiful sight. A slight breeze ruffled through his hair and his clothes as it was the only sound next to the chirping of birds and a few cars in the distance every now and then.  
The amber eyes scanned the landscape, from the buildings over to the forest far away, back to the school grounds in front of him. Then he exhaled.

Slowly he stood upright again and hopped onto the railing, his legs dangling over the edge as he held onto the makeshift seat and stared at the scenery for another while.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled out his phone and rang up Hiyori.

It rang once, twice, thrice and he was almost about to hang up when suddenly the line connected.

"Jun-kun! Now that's an unusual time to call me, is it not? Ah well, don't think I mind though! Actually, there was something I wanted to show you anyway so it's great that you called! Must be fate, huh~? Ahaha! Well, either way, what is it that you're calling for?", chirped the voice on the other side of the line just as excitedly as usual, and it could probably give him a headache if that stupidly obnoxious voice wasn't exactly what he needed right now.

"Hello, earth to Jun? I asked you a question and I don't like being ignored!"

Ah. Right. Well, why was he calling, actually? He hadn't really thought about what he wanted or what he should say. His brain just sort of short-circuited and activated his muscle memory on calling the contact saved as "Ohii-san" with an eye-roll emoji behind the nickname.

"I kinda want to fling myself off the roof."

Then there was silence.

Wait. _Shit._ God, no way he said that, he didn't mean to say something weird and stupid like that. It wasn't even all that true! If he wanted to fling himself off the roof, he would do exactly that instead of sitting there calling his friend. Goddamn.

"Wh...what..?" Hiyori's voice interrupted his thoughts, though, unlike before, it held none of the excitement that was typical for the older boy, instead it was hurried and kind of panicky if he listened close enough, "Jun, what the hell?! What does that mean? Where are you? What happened? Fuck, shit, wait-"

Hiyori swearing like that would've been almost funny if not for the weird situation Jun had brought them into.

"I- Sorry, goddamn, it's not- Forget what I said, it's not true. I'm at school. Well, uh, on the roof...I guess that doesn't do jackshit to convince you that it's alright but y'know..."

"I'm coming over right now. Listen, I'm nearby, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Actually, no, make it 5. Don't move from where you are and don't do anything weird. I'm on my way, you hear me?"

He doesn't think he's ever heard Hiyori speak with such a serious voice, and now he kind of regrets calling him at all. He should've just gone back to his room and slept whatever he was feeling right now away.

"Yeah, I hear you. Sorry," was all he said and then the call disconnected. God, what had he gotten himself into?

Hiyori, true to his word, slammed the door to the rooftop open exactly 5 minutes and 52 seconds after the call had ended, whereas Jun still sat on the same spot as if he was glued to it.

The other male wasted no time charging at his friend and before Jun could react in any way, two arms wrapped firmly around his torso and yanked him back with as much force as possible. The yelp of surprise Jun left out was rather embarrassing, but he didn't exactly have the time to mull over that before he collided with the rooftop ground. Hard.

"Ugh...what the hell?!" Jun muttered, letting the ringing in his head reduce before he slowly opened his eyes.

So he lay there, back against the floor, and Hiyori towered over him, knees on each side of Jun's hips and hands next to his head, breathing hard from the mandatory exercise.

Well, this certainly wasn't the situation he would imagine when he pictured Hiyori, on top of him, panting heavily.

"Yeah, what the hell?! What were you thinking?!", Hiyori exclaimed between breaths, his voice desperate and the expression on his face grimmer than he'd ever seen before.

"I....", Jun averted Hiyori's gaze, "I don't know. I wasn't really thinkin' anything, to be honest. I swear, I wasn't gonna...uh, yeah."

Like hell that was going to make Hiyori worry any less. He peeked at him from the corner of his eyes and Hiyori still looked all gloomy. He hated it. All of this.

"Then why...?" the graduate started slowly, voice wavering, he sounded like he was going to cry any second, then raised voice once more, "You scared the shit out of me you idiot, do you know that?! You can't just call me out of nowhere and then say something like that!"

Suddenly Jun felt tears on his cheek, gliding down to his jaw and onto the ground, multiplying rapidly. They weren't his though. His eyes widened as he turned his head to look at his friend properly, still pinned below the other man and unable to move an inch.

Hiyori was crying and it was all Jun's fault. Great. Hiyori rarely got upset, ever, and it really wasn't something Jun liked to see, much less be the cause of. Add that to how uncharacteristically serious he was, nothing of the eccentric chit-chat that he was known for, and there you have a Hiyori that was entirely unlike how he usually behaved with that carefree and self-centered attitude. Jun almost wanted to cry, too, but he wasn't a crier, so he didn't.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just...I don't know what's going on. 'S just...bad day and it got the best of me and I dunno...I didn't wanna worry you but I just had to-", this was going in a very embarrassing and way too honest direction for Jun's liking, but with Hiyori crying on top of him, he figured he didn't have much of a choice. "I needed to hear your voice or see your stupid face or whatever. Goddamn, I'm never saying anythin' stupid like that ever again."

Then he looked away once again, or, well, at least attempted to before Hiyori took Jun's face into his hands by cupping either of his cheeks and forcing him to look up at Hiyori.

"You can't die. If you die, I'll be miserable."

Jun almost choked at that statement and aimed to reply, but then Hiyori prevented that too as he crashed his lips against Jun's in the most ungraceful way possible.

Jun was absolutely in shock at what was happening. Hiyori _fucking_ Tomoe was sitting on top of him, holding Jun's head in his hands and _kissing_ him. The sweet taste of the other's lips mixed with the salt of Hiyori's tears all over both their faces, and Jun's chest exploded into way too many overwhelming feelings at once.

Before Hiyori could regret his sudden decision and pull away, Jun moved his hands to Hiyori's face in return, wiping away at the tears on his cheeks before closing his eyes and returning the kiss with as much passion and as many feelings as he received.

_'That's what I meant when I said we're two souls in one.'_

In that moment, Jun finally understood the meaning of what Hiyori had said to him that one time. In that moment, where their lips were connected and nothing else but that feeling mattered, he finally understood what it felt like to share half of his soul with another human being.

"You have to stay with me. Promise me," Hiyori breathed against Jun's lips after they had parted due to a lack of oxygen.

Jun kissed him again as a response, and while it didn't last as long as the first kiss, it was just as filled with raw emotion.

"I promise. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. So, please, don't ever leave me."

"I won't. You're stuck with me. Now and forever," then, after another pause, "I love you, Jun."

Finally, the damn broke and Jun cried. He had never, ever, in his entire life heard those three words said to him, much less with such genuineness.

"I love you too, shithead."

Hiyori let out a snort before their lips sealed once more and every bit of darkness seemingly seeped out of Jun's skin, making room for the warmth and the light to enter.

Truly, Hiyori made him feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, you've made it! Thanks so much for reading up till here. Scream with me in the comments or find me on my Instagram @madakvro!!  
> Have a good day/night! <3


End file.
